Life goes on
by kingchickenbroth
Summary: The life of sector V after operation interviews. Trust me, it's worth the read.
1. prolouge

**Prologue **

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CLICKING ON NEXT CHAPTER!

READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING!

So hi everybody. This is the first story that I will be posting, so please be sure to review and tell me if there is anything which I need to work on.

Since I am a huge Kids Next Door fan, and read some unbelievably great stories from authors such as BuddyGirl1004(or something like that) freakyfreak17, and Yacov, I felt truly motivated to write one myself

yeah yeah. Some of you might say to yourself that nobody writes Kids Next Door stories anymore. Well sorry that I was a little late to bring this to view. But I will soon be uploading more stories about many more things, like Full Metal Alchemist, Dragon Ball Z, and Percy Jackson. But Mostly Kids Next

Door.

This story will be about what happened to Sector V after operation interviews. I tried to keep it as close to the original story as I could, and I not only failed, but failed terribly. What I hope you will see in this piece of horrible writing is Adventure, Romance, and family bondage.

Rate, Review, view my profile, do whatever you wish. But remember that I'm a fanfiction noob and that I have trouble understanding a lot of phrases like "lemon" and "slash".

There's probably going to be no one reading this, so I'm just going to get on with the story. Have fun! But again I am a loser and talking to no one. I need a life.

In a certain chapter, there will be sexual intercourse. I will tell you before hand though so you'll know when it comes.


	2. Chapter 1

The four remaining members of SectorV all had tears in their eyes as Numbuh 1 entered the spaceship

"So long old friend." numbuh 5 said with a wet face "I'll miss you"

Numbuh 3 completely lost it and started bawling on numbuh 4's shoulder. In other circumstances, he would get very blushy, and would yell her off. But this was truly no ordinary circumstance, as he comforted numbuh 3 by stroking her hair, and looked away so the others didn't see his tears.

With a last wave at his best friends, the bald boy entered the giant cake-like spaceship. And then, he was off, never to be seen again.

"He's gone" Numbuh 2 sadly said.

For a long while, longer than any of them could remember, they just stood there, lost in their own thoughts, oblivious to the code red alarm and everyone running away screaming for their mothers. Then, numbuh 74.239 came and slapped numbuh 4 in the face, which was enough to wake everyone up.

" Run for your life! Father's coming!"

The awoken Sector V were quiet for 3 seconds, then all ran away screaming.

"Quick! To the coolbus!" numbuh 2 said

As the four kids got into the bus and flew away, they could hear Father's rage

"GIVE ME MY PIPE NIGEL UNO!"

Numbuh2 started the engine and flew off, high into the sky, and as they were flying, the four kids saw a winking star

_and it was going farther,and farther, and farther away._

That, was nearly 3 months ago. It was the day that Nigel Uno, the leader of Sector V, friend, lover, and child, was forever taken, from the grasp of his loved ones. Since he was the leader of Sector V, his dissapearance brought a vacancy into the team... they had to choose a leader. Numbuh 2 did not accept this, because he knew that he would never be as good as him. Numbuh 3 did not accept this privelage, because she wasn't wise enough to lead an actual mission. Numbuh 4 accepted, but was vetoed by the rest of his team. Finally, the last remaining operative, Abbigail, or numbuh 5, was chosen for this job. She was not only the wisest, but the quickest, and most experienced of them all. She didn't accept at first, but by simply looking at the other operatives, she knew was the only sane one for this.

For an entire year, sector V continued on with their missions. The common cold, Count Spankulott, Mr. Boss, and all those villains were still being fought. Abby turned out to be a real good leader, with cunning plans that surpised even her. But everything was just different without Numbuh 1. The once smart and jolly Hoagie Gilligans wasn't the cheesy pun sharing lovable oaf that everyone knew and loved. Numbuh 3 was no longer the happy-go-lucky clueless girl anymore. She just stayed to herself, and kept quiet. Numbuh 4 however, only had one thing in him that was changed. He was no longer Angry, he was very angry. At everyone, and everything around him. Partly, because numbuh 1 was no longer with them, but mostly, because of..other things. One day, after an alarm into which nobody seemed to care a lot about, he was blown off the top and just stood up to give everyone a piece of his mind.

"That..is...ENOUGH!" He screamed, frightning his teammates

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? Aren't we cruddy Kids Next Door Operatives? Aren't we the hope that kids have in their hearts that adults can be STOPPED? WE used to go on DANGEROUS MISSIONS! Have you looked yourselves in the mirror?

The Gloomy Kids next door operatives looked at each other.

"but numbuh 4, it's not fun without numbuh..."

"I DON'T CARE IF NUMBUH ONE'S NOT WITH US ANYMORE! What I care about, is..."

His emotional speech was interrupted by a voicemail.

" We have important news numbuh 5. There's going to be a …." numbuh 65.3 was interrupted

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" numbuh 4 screamed.

"Aaah! N-n-n-nothing... j-just some.."

"I DON'T CARE JUST TELL US LATER!"numbuh 4 yelled

numbuh 65.3 yelped and quickly ended transmission

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. What I care about, is that we're kids. Not cruddy adults, KIDS! And not just cruddy old kids either. We are, KIDS NEXT DOOR!

His speech put a smile on each operative's face and then they all started cheering. Then, the transmission on the screen was back on and this time, numbuh 86 was on the screen.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YA THINKING YA STUPID BOY? DO YOU DARE DENY AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM KIDS NEXT DOOR MOON BASE?"

"uh...no?" nuumbuh 4 scaredly said

"THEN WHY DID YOU SCARE THE PANTS OUT OF NUMBUH 65.3?"

"um...reasons?"

"Yes numbuh 86?" numbuh 5 asked.

" We have important news Sector V. Due to the fact that ya only have 4 operatives instead of five, there's going to be a NEW operative joining ya guys"

Numbuh 2 spit the soda that he was drinking

"WHAT?"

"No way"

"numbuh 5 disaproves"

"never!"

"SILENCE!" fanny said which shut everyone up.

"The NEW operative of sector V, who was in training for almost a year now, is.. mushi sanban!"

"HA!" numbuh 3 said "so that's why she didn't show up for dinner for the last 8 months!"

"That's right! And she is going to be a great operative. I can just feel the furosity in her blood. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" and then, the transmission ended.

From that ankward moment on, Mushi joined the kids next door as numbuh 87. She was like her sister. Cute, smart at missions, and had a passion for caring the hamsters. And as for the rest of Sector V, they all changed. Numbuh 4, reminded them that life had ups and downs, and that if they didn't get over their problems soon, they would be like crabs living in empty shells. For a while, Sector V regained their love for each other, and everything went back to normal. But there was still something in the back of her numbuh 5's head, which still bothered her, and prevented her sleepings. She knew that soon, it was going to be her thirteenth birthday...


End file.
